Hero Tales The beginning
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: Klonoa and Guntz start off in a new city, he finds himself with a former villian, Specter and now has to survive in the streets.Meanwhile, Sonic seeks to find out what Eggman is planning. Both sides race to find that a much evil is about to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_Me:I felt like there should be a background story for Hero Tales of " How they became friends?" and all those questions that I or you guys find confusing. Well, it's here and I'll do my best updating it since you guys see how many stories I'm working on, but that ain't gonna put me down. Further more, Klonoa, Sonic and other video game characters who star or make an apprence belong to their rightful owners and companys. Storm, my OC, belongs to me, but he's going to appear later on so let's begin the story..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:New Start<span>**

* * *

><p>A motorcycle rides in the dawn of a highway, no need to slow down since cars weren't driving around. Driving the vechile was a canine like wolf with black and yellow fur, wore a red vest jacket, gray pants with black boots. Holding on the back of a pole, a black cabbit with long ears with white ends. He wore a blue cap with a pacman symbol, a blue short-sleeve shirt with a zipper, dark blue shorts and red shoes." Wahoo! We finally made to...um, we are we again, Guntz?" the cabbit asked from his cheer as the bounty hunter rolled his eyes." At Station Square. Honestly Klonoa, why did you even come with me?" he growled in response, the cabbit giggled a bit.<p>

" Cause I want to go to new places and the only transportation is you!" he cheered as Guntz sighed and steps on the gas, soon finding a place to park by the streets." This is gonna be your stop cause I'm going on to check on some places for my own. You're on your own, kid," the canine said and drives off, leaving Klonoa in the streets. The cabbit brought was a backpack of his stuff with some money in case he was hungry.  
>Wandering in the new place, he was traveling through the streets since dawn. Suddenly, Klonoa accidently kicked a can which hit a random gangster in the streets." You got a probelm, kiddo?" the guy growled as Klonoa held his hands to stop." Sorry!I didn't mean to kick it!" he apoligized, but as soon as he saw the knife, he quickly ran off with the guy chasing him. Klonoa wished he can use his ring, but this wasn't the best time to cause havoc in the city.<p>

* I'll just keep running till I lose him...I hope...*

* * *

><p>" Stupid teleporter..." a monkey growled, wandering in the streets uncompanied. He has white fur and hair with a bang covering his right. He wore a red helmet which had two holes for his spikey hair to be seen, a red cape with maroon pants with black boots. He shivered a bit and used his left hand to rub his right arm for warmth since he was dragging a backpack." I did what's best...I can't believe it..."<p>

_(flashback)_

_The albino was packing his backpack before throwing it over his shoulder, walking out of his base with all the electricity shut down. He checked if all the data in his computer was tucked in security, the monkeys were transported to where ever they were willing to go. Now here is he, standing in the beach shore with five of his best warriors." Specter, you were serious the whole time?" an old white monkey asked as Specter glared at them." When I said I had it, I HAD IT~! What's the point if my plans keep failing?" he growled as a tall monkey with brown fur, wearing a blue cowboy clohtes glared at their leader. Or was._

_" Well what are going to do if you leave, HUH?" he growled as the albino glared with gritting teeth, now depising Blue's attitude." You guys are so smart, why don't you do what you like doing? I'm gonna go and find what I'm capable of and I'm not gonna have you moronic slackers ( No offense) holding me down!" he growled and turned his back, walking off. He froze from a footstep, knowing that it was either Pink or White and made fists." I SAID GO~! FUCK OFF! SHOO! GO TO WHATEVER YOU GUYS WANTED!" he hissed with his back still turned and teleports as far away as he could._

_(End of flashback)_

Specter snapped out of his thoughts to see a cabbit run into him so hard, he fell backwards." Get off of me!" the albino growled, the cabbit gets off and goes behind him." You gotta help me!" he pleaded as Specter gets up to see the gangster coming with a knife." Get out of the way, emo, if you wanna get in my business with that kid!" he growled as Specter glared from that by lifting his hand, using his telekinese to lift the guy. The guy was terrified and was sent into a garbage dump, the lid slammed shut." Humans...always thinking they are so tough.." he muttered as Klonoa's jaw was dropped a bit from the scene." Cool! How do you do that, sir?" the cabbit asked as Specter looks back at him, feeling sudden admire, but kept his cold gaze at him." I have psychic powers now, don't you have somewhere to go?" he said and turns his back, walking off. Each minute pass, he glances behind to see the cabbit following him and tries shaking him off.

After severly attempts, he gives up and turns around." What the hell is you're probelm following me?" he growled with hands on his sides, the cabbit." Well I don't know where I'm going so I'm gonna follow where you're going,"

Specter:T_T I don't even know where I'm going...

Klonoa:O_O Oh...so then, we're gonna travel together since we're new here. Better to travel in groups then alone, right?

Specter was going to say no, but stared at those innocent puppy eyes and flinched.* Those eyes...must resist...* he thought, now taking the choice of accepting a cabbit follow him like a dog or being called a heartless soul who has no emotion towards kids." Fine...you can come along with me," he replied in defeat as the cabbit cheered." Wahoo! I'm Klonoa and I'm a hero from Breezingtale Town! What's your's?" he asked polietly as the albino flinched again at the end of his sentence.* Great! I'm stuck with not only a kid, but a kid who is as heroic as Spike and his friends! Gotta think this through...* he thought and smiled a bit." I'm Specter and I'm a hero, too! Well, sorta..." he replied as Klonoa nodded." Nice to meet you, Specter! Now, where are we heading to?" he said as the albino shrugged." We could find a hotel and stay for today..."

* * *

><p><em>One moment later...<em>

* * *

><p>Specter and Klonoa were sitting on the steps of the hotel, the sun at noon point." At least we got food..." Klonoa said, chewing on a chilidog as Specter stared at his chilidog.<p>

Klonoa:How is threatening a lady for free rooms help?

Specter:Uh...the place I came from, things were different form here, you know?

The cabbit took a thought, shrugged and continues chewing his chilidog, the albino grimaced a bit.* Once I get a job, I can ditch this pest...* he thought, sitting back.

* * *

><p>" I'm so bored! Tell me again why you're here?" a blue hedgehog asked, a yellow fox with two tails was typing on his laptop." To help you put your new address cause it's your choice for choosing this mansion," Tails responded, just finished putting the new address for his friend to remember.<br>" Well I didn't know what to with the money and I don't wanna run around in a small house with no space! This mansion is like three floors and that is kind of room for running inside in winters," Sonic said proudily as Tails rolled his eyes and gets up." That is actually well planned. I mean, Eggman isn't causing any trouble for a long time, I haven't even remember the last time he attacked us! See ya!" the fox said cheerfully and walks out the door, leaving Sonic alone.

The hedgehog sat on a couch, buried his face on his hand as Tails mentioning of Eggman not attacking for months.

* Just what is Egghead up to now?* he thought before shaking his head." Oh, who cares what that jackass is doing! I'm just gonna relax and do my usual runs~!" he exclaimed to himself and dashes off into the streets.

* * *

><p><em>Me:Little does he know that his day is about to change, bit by bit! Yeah, not much of a start, but I think it's good. Specter has to deal with Klonoa following him and where did Guntz go off to? Find out on the next chapter!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Back with another chapter, starting off with Sonic in suspicion and Specter in the streets with Klonoa. I don't own Sonic, Klonoa, or any other videogame character that makes an apprence in here. The only charater I own is Storm, my AE OC. Further to do, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:Finding shelter and correct suspicion<span>**

* * *

><p>Guntz was driving his way to an ally, making a stop before hopping off his motorcycle. The wolf narrowed his eyes with caution, strolling into the dark and stops to see a pair of red eyes glaring at him. Standing there was a black hedgehog with red markings at the end of his quills, wrists and ankles with a tuft of white chestfur. He wore white gloves with black wristbands with a ring on both bands and skates." So you got my invitation. I'm sure we can get along since both of us have an annoying rival.." the hedgehog said bitterly as Guntz nodded." Klonoa is somewhere here and surely he's going to team up with someone sooner or later. But you said it takes three so where the third person?"<p>

Shadow:Well, I haven't found our third member quite yet. on the way, we can see who is worthy in our team...

Guntz sighed, crossed his arms." Yeah..." he said as the two walked off, disappearing in sight.

* * *

><p>Somewhere when that happened, Specter was still wandering in the streets with Klonoa, the cabbit hanging his arms with a bored expression." My feet hurt...when are we gonna find a place to stay?" he groaned as the albino monkey rolled his eyes." You said you were gonna follow me and this is what you get. I'm sure we'll find somewhere to stay...I think..." he replied with doubt in his voice.* Once we do, I'll find me a worthy job and I'll plan to ditch this kid,* Specter thought evilly as his thoughts were interrupeted.<br>His ruby eyes glared at few yards away, standing there was a monkey with black fur and hair that's shoulder length. He had amber eyes, wore a white long sleeve shirt underneath a brown coat with a red necktie. He wore blue jeans with a black belt, brown shoes with a green and red mark, the monkey leaning against a pole and keeping watch in the streets." Dammit...why is Storm here?" he muttered to himself as Klonoa raised a brow at his words." Let's ask that officar to stay at his house!" he said cheerful and dragged the albino towards Storm." Crap!" he growled as Storm turns his attention to what's coming towards him and gave a smirk when rivals meet." Well, well. Looks like this city wasn't the only thing catching my attention! What brings you here, faker?" the black monkey asked as Specter narrowed his eyes with crossed arms.

" I quit being leader of the monkeys so I'm right now looking for a job. However, I need to find a place to stay so...can I stay at your house?" he asked as Storm brush some bangs away from his face." No."

Specter:OH COME ON! You have a two story house behind you! You're not gonna let us come in, despite I just gave up my ways?

Storm:OwO Yep!

Specter felt anger ready to burst to mauling the monkey cop to pieces when he calmed down to think. Then an evil smirk came to his face, knowing how to get Storm to agree of staying." Say...you're an officar, correct?" he said as the monkey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms unamused." Yeah," he replied as Klonoa stared at the two, not getting what Specter was up to and watched like a lost child." You're job is to help people in need, right?"

" Uh, yeah..."

" So that also means you help those with no home?"

" The officars don't, but I have a heart...that is if they are those who waste money for drugs only,"

The albino crossed his arms and turns his direction slighty away from his parallel, keeping his smirk." Well we're homeless and we are asking for your kindness. You're denying your own heart's words?" he said in a cute yet mocking tone, seeing Storm began to hesitate and Specter knew how naive the monkey acted.* Time to crank things up a notch!* the albino thought cleverly, grabs Klonoa's shoulders which surprised the cabbit a bit." So when you deny me of staying, you're also denying this innocent cabbit who is lost in the city with me! Are you letting him suffer? Are you this cruel and let us cripple in the exposed elements in misery? If I die, he'll die as well and his death will be blamed for you being so heartless~!" the monkey ended his dramtic line to convince Storm.

The monkey looked down at the cabbit, Klonoa had puppy eyes with tears not because he knows what Specter was doing ( which he still doesn't know ) but from the " cripple in exposed elements in misery" line had frighten the cabbit a bit since he never knew what it was like being homeless. Before coming here, Klonoa would just be in his small yet cozy cabin and would have no care in the world till he decides adventuring outside his home. Now, here he is being used as an example by an albino monkey to convince the officar to share his home for a while.

Storm began to look guilty now." Geez...sorry. I guess I could let you stay, but you gotta say something..." Storm said , that frown turned to a smirk as Specter lets his hands losse from Klonoa's shoulders. He didn't like what was gonna go wrong." And that is?" Specter asked, trying not to twitch as the monkey now puts his hands on his waist with a grin." You gotta say that you admit being a faker and I'm awesome!"

Specter:HELL NO! I RATHER CRIPPLE TO THE ELEMENTS THEN SAY THAT!...O_O!

The albino realized he just went against his own words, Storm glared and turns his back and walks off. He was close to touching the doorknob of his house when Klonoa clinged on his leg with tears." I don't know what he's talkign about, but I don't wanna cripple to the elements!" he cried as Storm looks down, he flinched a bit from those puppy eyes." I'll let you stay with me, but I'm not letting your "friend" coming in," he replied as Specter gritted his teeth, watching the two get inside.

" Me and that kid aren't friends...I don't have any friends...and I never will..." he growled and sits at the steps, now plotting whatever comes in mind. He opened one eye, sensing something coming and before he knew it, a streak of blue light went past him, creating a gust to knock him on his left side." WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Specter yelled angrily at whatever went by, standing up to wipe the dirt off his pants and cape.

* * *

><p>Sonic was busy looking at his chaos radar, he looks over his shoulder.* I could have swore someone yelled at me...that's their problem!* he thought and zooms off, already crossing the ocean by running on the surface. He wouldn't be afraid of drowning since he isn't going to stop in the middle of the body of water. He spots an island, a base on a volcano and increases his speed to get closer. The blue hedgehog gets on land, making a stop at the top of the volcano at a locked door." Security, eh? That ain't gonna stop me!" he chuckled lowly and spin dashes through it, the place dark and empty." No one...here?" he whispered confused and strolls around the base. He sniffed a bit on where he goes, getting only an old scent of monkey which was bitter to him andwrinkled his nose a bit.<p>

Clank!

Sonic jumped a bit and swinging side to side of where he heard that loud sound. He hurries a bit, going room to room to find anyone here. Each step he made, the beep in his radar kept going faster.* There's a chaos emerald here...but it can't be Eggman. But of course, can't always be so sure!* he thought and stops at another sercurity door, but the unsual was that it was left open by a creak. He knew someone was already here.

The hedgehog slowly pushes the door open, a room with papers all over the floor with a computer left on. He scanned the room and finds an open window with the sea breezes coming in." I was right...hm?" his whisper faltered a bit to turn at computer, the screen was blank. Sonic finds a chair and sits down, checking in the files. After few empty files, he finds one that was hacked open and showed a blue print of...something." Whoever came here must have hacked and stole the other half of the print...but from another villian? That doesn't make any sense," he muttered, his ears twitched as he printed the ruined blueprint. He looks at the print, finding an owner name, but the letters were faded and all was readalbe was an S,P, and T. He shrugged and spends his search for the emerald before running back to Station Square.

* * *

><p>One day later...<p>

* * *

><p>" What a nice guy...he made good apple pie," Klonoa said, holding an extra pie in a bag as Specter was walking next to him. Specter glanced back, seeing Storm stand there with crossed arms, fire burned in that amber glare." Yet he's a jackass..." he growled and turns his attention away, both sides unaware that Guntz and Shadow were watching this." Klonoa, you are such an idoit..." Guntz chuckled a bit, sitting on his motorcycle with Shadow skating next to him, having nothing to say.<p>

Specter heard a beep sound from his watch when he got a slice of pie." Excuse me," Specter said and leaves to the nearest corner away from Klonoa, who didn't care. The albino pressed a button to see a halograph of a file." Out of all times..." he growled as he takes a bite of the slice, he froze.

Specter:This...is the best pie I ever eaten...TT_TT

He quickly closes the watch and goes back to Klonoa, now focusing back to finding a job and getting another slice.

* * *

><p><em>Me:XD Storm's pies are the best! Who took those blueprints? what is Specter worried about? Find out on the next chapter! See ya!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Back where we left, Specter and Klonoa left off after finding a place to stay. Well, make that Klonoa staying at Storm's house and Specter had to sleep on the lawn, but got a pie in return. Meanwhile, our blue hedgehog went into Specter's old base ( But he doesn't know who used to own it) and finds a blueprint that was mysteriously had the other half missing. I don't own Sonic, Klonoa, or any other characters that appear in thus story. Storm, my AE OC, belongs to me so enjoy the story~!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:Vector's bar and Lolo's flashback<span>**

* * *

><p>" So what good place do you think is a good job?" Specter asked, eatting the last pie slice as Klonoa glanced at him." I don't know, why ask me? As long as you get payed well, it's a good job.." the cabbit replied and looks around his surroundings. The albino gave a snort and stared at passing by signs. Most of the jobs he ran into were ones he wouldn't even try for due to either it's saving people or wastes his time.* I need something that actually fits me...something easy for a start,* he pondered before bumping into a large green crocodile with headphones." Hey! Watch where you're going, buddy! Didn't you saw I have all this cash?" he snapped at Specter, who got up and glared back at him." Come on, Vector. That's just a dollar you're holding. How does that worth alot?" a Charmelon with purple skin and a yellow horn, said to his friend. Vector glared at him." Money is more worthy if you understood better, Espio. Anyways, what are you doing here, punk?" the crocodile growled as the albino crossed his arms." I was looking for a job so..."<p>

" Well why didn't you say so? I could get that since I need a waiter for my bar service!" Vector exclaimed, cutting Specter off and drags him away with the monkey not able to make any more responds." Hey, wait up!" Klonoa cried and runs after them, leaving Espio behind who disappeares after them. They soon reach to a bar place, the sign saying " Chaotix Bar" on the front and Specter sees the inside. It was a huge room with tables and chairs set on the right side of the room, bathrooms at the back next to back door. A mini stage at the center and last, but not least, a counter table at the right where the guy working to go behind to the wine stash and stools to drink there. Klonoa comes by, panting in exhaustion before giving a whistle from the look of the place." Reminds me of the bar back at home..."

Vector:*has tissue* I gave all my effort to bulid this...TT_TT

Charmy:You mean me and Espio were working our butts off while you sat on that lawn chair, drinking kool-aid.

" Shut up, Charmy and go back to your closet!" the crocodile snapped at a bee, who pouted and flies off. Klonoa and Specter raised a brow, finding everything going strange." Since I got a job ( which you hired randomly) so where should I start?" the albino monkey, only to be lifted off the ground by Vector grabbed the cape." Whoa! First, we need to find you an outfit if you are gonna work here. Where can we find a good place for that?" the crocodile muttered as Klonoa also takes thought." The mall?" he suggested, Vector takes a thought." The mall it is! Certainly they are cheaper then regular clothing stores," Vector said to himself as if he thought of the idea, walks off with Specter still at his grip.

" This might take a while..." Klonoa sighed and follows the two, leaving Espio to wander off back to his business.

* * *

><p>" Did you figure it out yet, Tails?" Sonic called from the staircase, already done putting his belongings as the fox shook his head." No, I haven't. Whoever hacked it must have corrupted the file and erased most of it's data," he replied, shutting off his laptop and walks towards the door." I'll do more research on my spare time. Let's just keep an eye out for anything Eggman might have plan to happen.." he said as Sonic nodded. He watched Tails leave and sighed, now checking all the rooms in the second and third floor. All were empty except the room he picked on the third floor for a better view on the neighborhood. He enters in his room, sits on a chair and stared out the window with his hand under his chin.<p>

* Just who did he steal from?* he thought for he knows that the base didn't belong to Eggman. That was the missing piece; who made that plan that caught Eggman's attention?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vector and Klonoa were waiting at the men's changing room, Specter comes out wearing a bulter suit." Horrible, just horrible!" Vector commented as Specter glared." Isn't this the usual outfit for every bar job?" he complained as the crocodile 'tsked' a bit." That's the whole point, emo kid. That uniform is so in the sixty centuries ago so get real in modern time," he said in a casual voice as Specter sighed and goes back in.<p>

Specter:*comes back in maid dress*

Vector:Eh...used so many times...

Specter:*in mario's outfit*T_T

Klonoa:Hold back the Nintendo.

" How about the one I randomly chose while being blindfolded?" The crocodile suggested as Specter goes back in." I see...OH! You have got to be kidding me..."

Vector:Just put it on and show us already.

Specter: Can I pass cause I don't think this suits men at all...

Vector:DO IT OR YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THE JOB!

Klonoa watched the shaking behing the curtains of the change room, his jaw dropped along with Vector when the albino comes out in a bunny maidsuit with fake bunny ears sticking out of his helmet." It's...perfect! Surely no one ever thought of using that!" Vector exclaimed, feeling proud of himself as Specter crossed his arms and glared." Yeah. Wearing this is really manly~!" he exclaimed in sarcasm, feeling rather embrassed to the thought of going to work in the silly outfit.

" Now, let's get back to start my business!" Vector said as the three walks off to purchase the suit and never noticed that they were being watched. Hiding yet obviously seen behind a random clothing stand was a tall cat wearing a long purple coat, a hat with a purple and red colored scarf as you can only see his multi-colored eyes and a bit of his face. Not only that, red claws were only seen at the end of his sleeves. Standing next to him was a small clown with a mischivous yet evil face, has no arms or legs to look as though his hands and feet are not attached to his body.  
>" So that priestess was telling the truth about cabbit boy being here. Not only that, he's also with the snowball monkey that we need to get info for whatever ol' Garlen plans with that man! I say, this must be our lucky day of getting rid of that pest!" Joka snickered as well did Janga." Kikikiki, hold a minute there, Joka. Remember that Guntz is probably riding around town and doing that will get his attention so I have a better idea..." he lower his voice to whisper his plan to the clown, who rubbed his hands evilly." Sounds like a walk in the park~! But what if that snowball doesn't tell the missing formula?" he asked with a frown as the cat stretched his red clwas, both drenched in deadly posion.<p>

" Don't worry. I always get them talking in my usual ways...Kikikiki..." he snickered and the two go off in the direction where Klonoa went.

* * *

><p>The girl wakes up in bed, her vision cleared to see that she was in someone's house and sits up. She wore a pink hat with a green feather and dress with a brooch to show that she was a priestess. She had short brown hair and blue eyes, would considered to be almost human if it weren't for her large ears and tail." I'm glad you woke up! I have some tea if you like some!" a cheery voice said and she turns her direction to a pink hedgehog in a red dress and wore red go-go boots." Yes, I would...mind telling me where am I? I'm Lolo, by the way..." the girl asked as the hedgehog gave her a cup of tea." My name is Amy Rose and your in my house. I saved you and that police officar after scaring those thugs who looked like they were bullying you.." she replied and gester to Storm, who was in another bed, unconcious and had claw marks on the sleeves of his coat, but didn't pass to make contact with his fur or skin. She gasped a bit, remembering what happened.<p>

" Klonoa...he's in danger cause of me..." she whispered as Amy stared at her, curious what she may be talking about." Mind telling me why those thugs were picking on you?" she asked Lolo took a breath before beginning her story of view.

_(Flashback)_

_" Hey! Quit pushing me!" she whined, blindfolded and kipnapped by Garlen and his gang with Moos directing her to an unknown place. One of the moos removed the blind fold, letting Lolo see that she was no longer at her home and in a large city at some street." Alright, mind telling me where excatly Klonoa said doing in this place?" a round man with a metal claw and a eye patch, growled as Lolo hesitated. Apprently, Klonoa never explained why he went to Station Square, besides following Guntz. To make matters worse, Joka and Janga surrounded her, along with a couple moos with swords and shields, making an escape impossible." I-I told you, he didn't tell me where he was going..." her voice shook, wishing that Klonoa or out of her disliking favor, Guntz to show up in luck and save her out of this jammed moment._

_Before Garlen could yell, a lightning bolt hits between him and Lolo and the round man turns to see Storm, who glared at them." Didn't your mother tell you to not to pick on little kids?" he growled as Garlen snapped his fingers, Janga sneaks up behind the monkey and stomps him to the ground before pikcing up the stunned monkey on his arms. Storm winced a bit in pain, the claws torn his coat sleeves and close to making cuts on his fur and skin." You talking to me? If this girl doesn't know where Klonoa is, mind if you seen a cabbit skipping around this dump?" he snickered as his metal claw yanked on Storm's neck tie a bit. Lolo, who was watching, tries to run away, but Joka and a few moos were blocking her path._

_" You mean that puppy-eyed one hanging around with Specter? What's it matter to you?" he replied suspiciously as Garlen widen his eyes before smirking." Specter, ya say? So that's what happen to the little snowball, already retired after being cooped up in his base from those nine-year olds with nets, eh? Explains why Egg-head didn't worry about taking that last plan during the meeting..." he muttered as the monkey and Lolo were surprised yet suspicous on what he was taking about. Suddenly, Joka was sent flying and collides with Storm and Janga, knocking out Storm._

_Janga:*grabs Joka and shaking him violently* What the fuck was that for, you piece of shit! Give me a reason to not to maul you like the little turd you are~!_

_" That reason is me, you thugs!" a voice called and they look to see Amy with her giant hammer." Forget the bitch! Let's go and not only make Klonoa pay, but on someone who should have never left," he growled as Joka, who was in pain, created a flash of darkness, Lolo's vision went white._

_(end of flashback)_

" So that explains some unknown reasons.." a voice said as the two turned to see Storm awake, getting off of the bed." You might want to wash that coat for Janga's posion might be stained on it," Lolo suggested as the monkey walks to the door, looking back at her." Thanks for the tip! Gotta dash!" he said before running out the house, Amy sighed." That was a nice way to thank someone who just saved his life! Are men like him always this rude and rushing about stuff like this?" she muttered as Lolo smiled a bit, rather amused for this slightly humorous scene.

* I just hope Klonoa is safe...* she thought and frowned a bit, the priestess looking down at her tea cup.

* * *

><p><em>Me: So what is Garlen referring to a meeting and Specter's plan being taken? What is Janga's plan to ambush Klonoa and Specter? Will Sonic and Tails find out the mystery? Find out next time on the next chapter so Ciao!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Me:Back with another chapter, Specter got a job, Janga and Joka followed them and are planning to get something from Specter. Sonic is now suspicious then ever and other stuff is yet to happen! I don't own Sonic, Klonoa, and other video game characters that appear in this chapter. All I own is Storm, who is my OC if you are either those readers who skip chapters or didn't know that. For now, enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:Janga's bar fight and planning of two sides<strong>

* * *

><p>Night falls as people were in the bar, getting one or more glasses of wine as Vector counted his cash." You're doing a great start, keep it up~!" the green crocodile exclaimed as Specter, who was wearing his bunny maid suit that Vector choose, rolled his eyes and gave another glass to a random custamor." Nice cotton tail..." he said as Specter punched him square in the face and took some cash from his pocket." Thankes for you payment. Have a nice day~!" he said in a mocking tone and goes to the counter and sits on a stool, putting the money next to Vector's money pile. Klonoa sat on the opposite side of the counter from Specter, the cabbit takes out a ring with a green gem on it and stared at it. The albino stared at the cabbit, now his mind taking turns of his final decisions of getting rid of him.<p>

But that was the probelm.

He couldn't seem to have the will to ditch Klonoa. Despite Klonoa sticked to him like glue in two days, the albino seemed to grow suddenly attached to the guliable cabbit." Specter..." Klonoa's voice interrupted his thoughts as Specter looked at him to see what he wants to say." I want to say that you were a good friend, even though we only known each other for two days," he said as Specter nodded a bit, an emotion he never noticed by his helmet.  
>Friendship...the name he would never used in his life of his old days of trying to take over the world. Most of his life, he never had a friend or even bother making one. Even that zookeeper who took care of him wasn't even considered one nor did his minons. Even Tomoki was never near that despite their short partnership due to his helmet secret and the albino laughed at him. Humorous, but was a nuisance as well did all the monkeys he dictated. The albino stared at Klonoa with a neutral expression, letting this sink in and thinking this over." I guess I feel the same..." Specter replied as the cabbit smiled." I guess that makes us friends, right?" he said as Specter looked surprised by the smile, but smiled back. Vector, who was watching this, rolled his eyes and stared at the ring. Thoughts raced in his mind, wondering if the ring is worth loads of money, but shakes the thoughts off and continues back counting. Klonoa looks at the windows and gasped, seeing Joka waving at him with that evil grin.<p>

" I'll be back..." Klonoa said and goes off with his ring, Specter not caring what he has to deal with. The cabbit runs out and sees the small clown grinning." Long time no see, kiddo!" he snickered as Klonoa glared." What trouble are you going to cause this time, Joka?" he growled as Joka waved his finger." Why should I tell you if you can just get it out of me before I do something very horrible to this city!" he sneered and runs off with Klonoa after him.  
>" He fell for the bait. That kid is still as dumb as I remember..." Janga whispered and goes in the bar. The cat sat across Specter, who was messing with the bunny ears on his helmet." Give me a glass of wine...Specter," he asked as the albino gives him the glass before realizing that he knows his name." Who are you, sir?" he asked as the tall purple cat grabbed the glass and takes a sip before harshly sets it down on the counter." Come on now, Specter! You already forgot me on the last meeting before ya abandoned the villian's quarters?" he snickered as Specter stared at the red claws, his memory faint on the last meeting before his retirement.<p>

Janga lifted the hat a bit with his right claw, that evil grin." Still blank on the spot? Kikiki...let's refresh yer memory, shall we? You know ol' Garlen?" he chuckled a bit, Specter's eyes widen a bit before narrowing at the tall cat with suspicion." That greedy man with the claw hand? I know him, but I now know who you were..." he growled and points at him." If I'm correct, you're "poison claws" Janga, a coward minon of the fool..." he muttered as Janga gritted his teeth a bit from the monkey's foul insult, but kept cool." So you do remember and I came here get something from you..." he growled and lifted his red claws.

" Tell me the formula from that plan you secretly kept to yourself from us~!" he hissed as Specter stared at the claws drenched in poison, the albino monkey glared at him." How did you know about it?"

" Come on, Specter~! All of us knew you were spending most of your time in that lab of yours and it was bound to be that you were working on something! But of course, that blueprint you worked so hard was such a waste for that mind of yours, sealing it away in your computer," he snickered evilly as Specter gritted his teeth, not realizing that Vector was eavesdropping, but pretending to count.  
>" Janga, you tell those goofballs that the blueprint isn't to be tampered with! True that it's the ultimate plan to get rid of the heroes, but it can never be controled with all that power! Maybe it's one of the reasons I'm not as dumb as the rest of you guys when it comes to controlling tremendous power," he growled as Janga glared." I had it with you stinking snowball! TELL ME THE FORMULA NOW, DAMMIT!" he hissed as he starts swinging his claws at the monkey.<p>

The albino teleports and reappears behind, using his psychic powers to throw a stool at Janga and the tall cat dodged to make the stool crash into a window. Vector grumbled a bit and stays out of it, his thoughts now on what the two were talking about." Hold a moment!" Specter said as everyone who was watching and Janga, froze.

Specter:*goes to bathroom and comes back in regular clothes* Now we can fight!=D

Janga:T_T You got to be fucking ki-*WHACK!*

The cat grunted in pain as Specter delivered a kick at his chest and angrily grabbed the monkey's leg. He spun him before letting go, sending Specter flying through the window and crashing against a car. The albino gets up, enduring the pain of the broken glass on his back and watched Janga come towards him while flexing his claws." Better think wisely of telling if you want to die in toxic!" he hissed. The monkey grimaced and used his powers to throw signs and cars at the cat, all were dodged and swiftly gripped him. Specter was lifted from the ground, struggling to get free, but the claws gripped tightly.

" Tell me now, maggot! I'm being as nice as I can get, but I guess I'll have to force you with my little friends~!" he snarled and was going to strike at him with his claws, but stops to dodge a couple of bullets that hit between the two." JANGA!" a voice snarled as he froze and cursed under his breath before looking to see Guntz on his motorcycle, pure hate in his eyes. Standing on top of a near streetlight, Shadow was watching at the scene and didn't care what Guntz plans on doing." I knew I'd be running into you sooner or later in this dump!" he growled as the wolf began shooting at the tall cat, who dodged every bullet he threw at him as other objects from Specter. Before they knew it, a wheel of flames aims at Janga, but knocks off his hat.

Everyone looked to see Storm behind them, only Dark, a demon sealed within is in control as his coat and pants were black and his necktie torn with a skull on it. His eyes, now red, glared at the cat which seemed to surprise Shadow." Why don't you fuck off before I take your soul?" Dark hissed as flames covered the blade of his scythe. Janga flatten his ears and looks behind to notice Klonoa appeared behind Specter, knowing that he is outnumbered." Screw all of you! I wasted my time with snowball of getting the formula missing in that ultimate plan to get rid of all of you maggots, but I guess Specter already left behind his evil ways with it!" he hissed as Specter glared.

Specter:I SO DO REMEMBER! You need a powerful refractor that absorbs huge amounts of energy created from a living being!

The albino monkey covered his mouth, Joka appears with a notepad as he was eavesdropping." Thanks for information as we'll be making our exit~!" he snickered as Dark gritted his teeth and jumps over towards them to only hit the ground as Joka and Janga disappear in a dark mist. Specter stared in defeat and turns around to see Klonoa heard about what Janga said about him. Bad timing, especially when they just became friends and he stared with shame at his first friend." Klonoa...I'm sorry...but I didn't want to tell-"

" You're a villain and your plan got stolen as well you told the damn formula!" he said with his eyes darted to his right, Specter seemed surprised that he knew." How did you...?"

Klonoa:Really, what kind of person can hack a hotel computer to get free grilledcheese deluxe? T_T

Specter:O_O I was hungry and there weren't any around!

The cabbit smiled." But that makes no difference cause everyone isn't always evil for the rest of their lives unless they aren't even fit to be considered one like you!" he replied cheerfully as Specter frowned and glared at the kid." Thanks for that 'nice' comment!" he growled and looks at Storm, who was back to normal for his clothes went to their regular color, the monkey looked at his parallel self." I'll get my payback on that freak! Till then, you'll be paying for the damage, faker!" he growled, gives Specter a ticket and walks off as Shadow flinched a bit on that word, can already see that both monkeys have a smiliar rivarly towards their own. Specter rolled his eyes, silently calling him a faker back and crumples up the ticket." I have to stop Eggman now and I have to find a way into his flying fortress since I no longer kept track of it," he said as Klonoa takes a thought and literally, a light bulb appears on his head.

" I think I know someone who can help!" he said and goes off, the albino raised a brow and goes after him to leave Guntz and Shadow alone." Dammit! If those guys hadn't gotton in the way, I would have slaughtered that murderer and take my revenge..." he cursed and was going to ride off, but sees Shadow staring in space. The bounty hunter narrowed his eyes and looks behind to follow the gaze. The hedgehog was watching the direction where Storm left." What's in your mind, Shadow?" he asked as the hedgehog looks down before jumping down, landing on his feet.

Storm was walking his way to his house and before he could insert the key into the door, he paused as he sensed someone was behind him." You, the same monkey who called that emo a faker...I would like to speak with you," Shadow said, behind him with Guntz and Storm turned his head and glared.

" What's your reason?"

* * *

><p>Janga comes in with Joka in a the center of a dark room, spotlights shone dimly on a group of people in coats with hoods." You got the formula?"<p>

Janga:okay, what's with the coats cause they make you guys look retarded...T_T

" I told you, Teisal! You owe me twenty zennys..." Glyde growled, taking off his hood to show his hand for payment. The man with a white long ponytail, his red eyes glared at his rvial and gave him twenty zennys." Dammit! Why must I keep making bets and I end of losing more money?" he growled as Tron takes off her hood along with Bon Bonne, Garlen, Ganondorf, Bowser and King Dedede. Eggman was the last to take off his, showing that evil grin." Excellent! Now, leave us with the work and go back to whatever you two were doing in the base," he said, ignoring the bet conversation and Janga gives the notepad before walking out of the room with Joka.  
>" Don't mean to be rude, but since when did we made you leader?" King Dedede asked as the man glared at him.<p>

" For the last time in two weeks, all of you lost to me in 'rock, paper, sisscors', you dumb pengiun! Now, we all know Specter knows that we got the plan and he knows our defenses too well and so, how are we going to do that? Wolf and Mewtwo are the only two who can actually beat him and they are off somewhere in space, still dealing with Fox and his crew..."

" What about GLaDOS? She can kill him using the Neurotoxin easily," Tron said as Garlen rolled his eyes." She's too busy doing whatever she does in the controlroom. If she can't get out of the room, she ain't useful!"

" That is not quite true, Garlen. I can leave the room, but who would be in charge of the control room since none of you can't even figure out Specter's passcode on his laptop till I stepped in?" a female computerized voice replied through the voicephone from a door nearby.

Eggman:O_O Were you eavesdropping the whole time?

GLaDOS:Conversations these days are so ridiculous that they are very entertainng! It shows how dumb you guys are that if I had a face, I would be staring at you like morons...

" Er...okay. Since GLaDOS is busy eavesdropping, I guess Tron and Tiesal will stop him from getting in here since him and the cabbit will look for airborne crafts or something to get here cause of our camo-shelid. Just knock him out of the skies and kill him because remember; he is now a traitor and the enemy!" Eggman growled as Tron looked at Teisal, who hesitated." As much as we were buddies, some friendships never last...screw that! Let's go~!" he said and runs off with Bon Bonne and Tron sighed before going after them. Glyde stared at Eggman with disbelief." Why not send me to fight him? I'm better then those morons!" he growled with gritted teeth as the doctor pulled on his own moustache." I'm saving the best for the best since I know Sonic is out there to get morons know no better and if both of you fail, I already planned for the two to come. If our timing is right.." he whispers the plan to Glyde as well did the others, they seemed surprise before grinning evilly. Even GLaDOS heard and if she had a face, she would be doing the same.

Ganondorf: I see now. We even them for the strongest to come at the same time to us and we can actually get the plan in progress!

Garlen:That actaully sounds so good, it makes Klonoa less guliable then the rest!

" Save comments for later! Glyde and Teisal will keep both enemys busy and once they get through, we'll let them do the work for us!" he explained as Glyde leaves, aready going to plan the attack.

GLaDOS:Something tells me that we're going to fail..

Ganondorf:How do you know?

GLaDOS:Does evil ever win?

Eggman&Garlen:uuuhhhh...

GLaDOS: Just as I thought.*gets off radio*

King Dedede stared at them dumbfounded." You got burned by an AI!"

* * *

><p>Tails knocks on Sonic's door with his laptop, but the door was unlocked. The fox comes in, Sonic on the couch watching TV with chilidog stains on his chest and a bit on his cheeks." Uh...how long were you on the TV?"<p>

" For a hour, I guess since there was nothing up..." Sonic replied as Tails sits next to him, showing his laptop.' I found out where Eggman is!" he said as that got the hedgehog's attention, he looked at the screen with a curious look." In the sky? But how are we going to get up there since the X Tornado still needs repairs from the Meterax?" he asked as Tails takes a thought." Well, I do know someone who has a ship to take us up there..."

* * *

><p><em>Me:You saw the villains as they have it all set! I liked the friendship scene I added and now what's in mind of viewers; What is Shadow and Guntz going to talk about with Storm? Who will help Klonoa and Specter get to the base as with Sonic and Tails? Find out next time! Review and see ya next time~!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Me:Welcome back for a first part of three part battle, both sides racing towards Eggman and perhaps funny moments on the way. I don't own Sonic, Klonoa or any characters that appear in this chapter. I only own Storm, who won't appear until the third part. Now, let's begin~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Battles in the skies, part one<strong>

* * *

><p>Klonoa guides Specter to the port of station square, near a dock was what looked like a pirate ship. Standing there was Leorina, a girl with red long hair in a ponytail and wore a gold like tiara with a purple circle on it. She also wore a dark blue suit with a belt that holds a red cape around her waist, wearing white gloves and boots. The girl also had a red scarf tied on her neck.<p>

" Long time no see, Klonoa. You...still look the same," she said as the cabbit frowned, feeling like he didn't age at all since many years passed." Yeah, it's been a long time after King Of Sorrow's death which I didn't suspect that would happen..." Klonoa said embrassed as a floating cat with half of it's body white and the other half black. Her eye on the white side was open while the other closed, a green ring around her tail and has long claws, the floating cat narrowed her eyes.

" Oh...it's the perv again..." she muttered as Klonoa glared, Specter rolled his eyes before putting his bag down." Klonoa called you about helping us find where Janga could have gone?" he asked as she nodded.

" Yes, but I'm lost of the coordinates or why you guys want to go after that wimp," she replied, Klonoa scratched his head for he remembered that he was rushed by Specter during the call.

" You see, Garlen and a group of villians who Specter once worked with, stole this 'ultimate plan' from him. We have to get it back or at least stop them from using it for Specter says something very horrible is going to happen to all of us," he explained, the sky pirate glanced at Tat, the cat sidekick glanced back with suspicion which Specter hesitated a bit, feeling time speeding by." Well...okay then. We'll take in your story and get you there...in a payment of five hundred Dreas," she said as Klonoa looked pale as that confused the albino for he never heard of that.

" Oh alright! Five hundred Dreas and then we go.." the cabbit growled, paying Leorina before they get on aboard the pirate ship. The ship goes off to accerlate speed, Tat then shifted the boat's mode and the ship takes off in flight.* Flying pirate ships...where have I seen this before?* the monkey thought as Klonoa stared at the bag." Why did you bring that along?" he asked as Specter looks back at the cabbit." Oh...just a few 'gifts' to give to Egghead to be a reminder of who he is messing with!' he hissed, the cabbit now ponders what could be in the bag. He shakes the thought and watches below, waiting till their location.

* * *

><p>" So this is where she would be...what could be taking her so long?" Tails mumbled as Sonic was lying in the grass in Station square. The fox looks up on his watch, finding Charmy the bee, 'buzzing' around with a juice box and going towards them." Hey, guys! What are you two doing here?" the bee asked curiously, the blue hedgehog opened one eye at him.<p>

" We found a bit of Eggman's planning. He stole a plan from someone and now, we're waiting for a friend to take us to where he's hiding.." he answered back, the bee got it clear and stared at the laptop in Tails's arm." So you got half of the plan that he didn't take?" Charmy questioned as the fox opens it to show." Correct. We are also looking for the person who made, but you can see that some of their name is still there..." he said as Charmy looks at it, putting a hand under his chin for the letters looked familiar.

" Say...I think I saw that spelling before..." the bee muttered, both were surprised that the bee knows for the fact that he wasn't helpful like this." Mind remembering for us?" Sonic asked as Charmy began thinking." It's a name...that I saw someone write yesterday when Vector hired him for the bar,"

" Vector opened up a bar? And the person who made the plan was hired is a 'him'?" Tails replied as the bee nodded." So the name...what's his name?" Sonic asked as Charmy takes another thought for the fact that he was forced to stay in the attic closet for that day." His name was Specter...but that's all I remember since Vector told me to go back in the closet," he answered as Sonic rolled his emerald eyes_.* I can see why Vector would do that...*_ he thought, knowing how much Charmy annoys people." Well, since Vector was with our suspect, I guess getting more wouldn't hurt! Tails, call me when your friend comes by," the blue hero chuckled before dashing off with Charmy, leaving the fox wanting to say something back, but he was many seconds late.

Sonic arrives at the Chaotix Bar in one minute since he didn't know where it was location. His eyes widen for there was a crime scene with caution ribbons. A broken car as did the window with scattered debris of broken boxes and stuff. The hedgehog comes in with Charmy, Vector was cleaning glasses at the counter." Sup, Vector! It's been a while and I see that you had...uh, a first success?" he said nervously, glancing at the window again. The green crocodile gave a glare." Yeah...I didn't think that my first employee was going to get in a fight..." he growled as Sonic's ears twitched on the 'first employee', seeig that Charmy was right about someone coming.

" Speaking of employees, me and Tails were finding eggman and someone who he stole a plan from. Charmy found out the answer (For a dumb bee T_T) so who was it that started the fight?" he asked and takes out a fifty dollar bill, Vector stops and stares at the green rich and snatches it." Oh...it was at night when I opened, a tall cat came by and wanted to get a formula from my employee...Specter didn't like it,"

" Specter? The cat wanted something, but this "Specter" didn't want to?" Sonic replied, feeling confused on the info being grasped in his ears. Vector nodded." Basically, Specter made the ulitmate plan, but sealed it in his computer memory before he left the evil side. He warned the guy who was ordered to give it to Eggman that they couldn't handle the 'tremendous power' which pissed him off to a fight. Specter spilled the formula by accident which he kept in his helmet memory with a backup plan..." he finished explaining, Sonic now more confused yet deciding either to go after Eggman or find Specter himself." Okay...though I got lost on the helmet memory part.." he replied as the crocodile shifted his headphones." Yeah, he was talking to his friend about it when he left this morning.."

_(flashback)_

_Vector watched the albino monkey take a bag of something as Klonoa was done making a call in a phone booth outside." We'll be back at night. Hopefully, I might shave that mustache off of Eggman's face on the way..." he said and goes off, Vector goes out the backdoor to listen what the two might be saying since last night talk stirred suspicon._

_" Okay, we're going to stop a fatman from using your plan since you spilled the formula.."_

_Specter:T_T Don't remind me that..._

_Klonoa sighed." I'm being honest..." the cabbit froze for a moment," What if he succeed?" he questioned as the albino tapped on his helmet." Oh, I always keep a backup plan if something like this would occur, in the data storage in my peak point helmet!" Specter said with a grin and takes out a chip in a hidden slot of his helmet." I created in chip that will delete the plan simply by putting it in any slot within the fortress! Smart thinking, right?" the albino monkey finished explained, Klonoa stared at him with a blank expression._

_Klonoa:...You keep it in that thong?_

_Specter:T_T It's a helmet, not a thong! Are you even paying attention to what I just said?_

_" I did. It is smart thinking since I don't always plan ahead," Klonoa replied as the monkey looked proud, being the egotastical person he is. The two walked off, Vector goes back inside." For a helmet, it could look like underwear if you turn it upside down..." he muttered to himself._

_(end of flashback)_

Sonic giggled a bit on the last part, his ears flickered to see that his phone was ringing." Oh, gotta run! Thanks for information!" he said and runs off, Vector says good bye by smashing a strange fly which made Charmy cry.

He comes back to the park, he stops in awe for there was a large airship painted yellow and red, the Flutter. The hedgehog looks up, finding a latter and jumps high enough to grab the end. Climbing inside, he finds Tails with a boy with brown hair in blue armor and a blond girl wearing a red uniform with a cap, an engineer to be exact.

" Hey, Tails! It's been a while. How have you been, besides the Tornado's damage?" the blond girl asked the fox chuckled a bit." Oh the usual, tinkering with machines in my workshop. Roll and Megaman, meet my friend, Sonic the hedgehog!" he introduced his best friend to them, Megaman gave a slight grin." So this must be the fastest hero that Tails has been bragging about..." he said as Sonic gave a smirk with some pride.

" That's me alright. It's nice to meet you guys and I give you my thanks for helping me find where Eggman is hiding," he replied as Roll nodded.

" Nice to meet you and you're welcome since we're also wanting to know what happen to the Bonnes since they hadn't caused any havoc..." she said, this brings Sonic's suspicion up.* Just what are they planning? Maybe I might run into this Specter and get him to start explaining...* he thought, Roll starts the Flutter and they go off into the skies.

* * *

><p>Klonoa looks up from the side of the ship, seeing Specter spacing out as the monkey was staring at the endless sky." Specter, are you okay?" the cabbit asked in concern as the albino snaps out of it and looks back at him, nodded." I'm fine. Just...thinking the possibilities," he replied as the cabbit raised a brow." Possiblities? Of What?" he asked as the albino looks up at the sky, Klonoa does the same to see a floating fortress which made him guess that the 'Eggman' person could be there." I was thinking that since Janga knows that I take my threats very seriously, there could be the chances that we might be entering a trap..." he answered as the cabbit looked wide eyed at the monkey.<p>

" Wait, wh-

**BOOM!**

" Hang on!" Leorina shouted, she turned the the wooden wheel of her ship and luckily, dodged the cannon ball with a mechcanical skull symbol that was hurtling towards them. Few more were shot and dodged as a mocking laughter was heard and Specter narrowed his eyes." That laugh...I know who would do a trap like this!" he hissed as flying aside the ship, a larger one that was a very large green pirate airship with the same mechnaical skull on the head of it. In the control room of the ship, Tiesal, Tron and Bon bonne were in headquarters room with a couple of servebots.

Tiesal lets out another laugh." Well, well! If it isn't our little snowball friend coming back, thinking he can defeat us with a tiny ship! Ha! Give it up, Specter, that ship won't be able to take down the new and improved Gesellschaft! Any last words or comments?" he snickered, Leorina gave a scowl as did Tat." This pirate ship is way better then all ships combined out there! She handled bigger ships so I see why I shouldn't have any problem taking down yours!" the sky pirate growled as Tron gave a snort.

" To let you know, I designed this ship myself and gave it more defense since I borrowed some of the metal of Specter's old base! Be kind of enough to test out our new imporvments!" she bragged as Specter got furious." YOU USED MY BASE AS SCRAP METAL FOR THAT DAMN SHIP OF YOURS! WHAT MADE YOU IMBECILES THINK OF USING MY STUFF?" the albino monkey yelled in rage, Klonoa flinched to see such temper from his new friend.

"Babuu!" cooed Bon, the giant yellow robot raised a fist.

" Bon is right, Specter! Maybe if you let us in your little secret plan earlier and wiser, your base would still be sitting on that volcano top today! I mean, we were once good buddies before you left, so how can you do this to me?" Tiesal cried, holding a tissue as Tron rolled her eyes.  
>" Since when did you two became friends in the first place?" she muttered under her breath as Specter raised a brow, crossed his arms in disgust." You, friend? I don't even recall ever becoming friends with you or any of the villians...not even GLaDOS," he answered as the man's red eyes widen and slammed his hands on the moniter." Yes, we were! We were BFFs and I even remember when it started!" Tiesal argued as Tron, Bon and even the servebots stared at him funny.<p>

"Babuu...?"

" It started long time ago..."

_(Flashback..XD)_

_Tiesal was walking through the halls of the villians HQ, messing with a remote control." I've been messing with this thing for an hour and it still isn't owrking! If only Tron hadn't left earlier, she would have help me fix this earlier!" he grumbled and sees Ganondorf nearby." Hey, Ganondorf, mind helping me fix this thing?" he asked as the dark lord glared._

_" What do I look like, a mechanic? Get lost..." he growled as Tiesal walks past him." Someone has issues..." he muttered, only to get chased by Ganon. After losing him since King Dedede came by and luckily got Ganondorf's attention of being a target, Teisal now ponders on who else he knows that might fix it._

_" Bowser will probably melt it, King Dedede is being chased, GLaDOS is busy and Wolf is playing poker with other villians that I couldn't remember," he spoke to himself._

_He enters the meeting room, seeing Dr. Nefarious with his cyber butler, Lawrence, and Mewtwo. Basically, the two were arguing about organic or living beings ruled and the pirate didn't want to get involved since he was never in their good side. Tiesal sighed and goes to sit down a two sits away, tries tempering with the device. He hears the door that he entered open, Specter coming in so he could go out the other exit for a short cut." Hey, Specter!" he called, the albino was going to walk past and pauses for a moment, his expression rather neutral." Mind helping me fix this remote?"_

_" Can't you fix it yourself, human?" the monkey growled as Tiesal frowned." I tried and failed. You're the only one to ask since everyone is busy so please? One Piece is about be on and I won't stop annoying you until it's fixed!" he whined as Specter looked down steadily, grumbling about it's a waste of time and snatched it from the sky pirate. All he did was open the back panal and showed it to him._

_" You forgot to put AA batteries..." he growled and Tiesal cheered in glee and takes it." Thank you! You saved One Piece!" he cried due to his lack of emotional stability and hugged the monkey before running off to watch his anime. Specter, now in pure digust, began wiping the germs of a human hugging him." Stupid humans! They are out to ruin my life!" he hissed, stomping off to the exit._

_Of course before he did that, he let out his rage and kicked Dr. Nefarious, who blew a fuse and froze, playing twinkle little star out of his mouth._

_(End of flashback XD)_

" This guy is sad..." Klonoa muttered as Specter shook his head, facepalming himself." How was that friendship? I only helped you cause I felt pity for you! Even Glyde does a better job then you lousy bums could do..." Specter muttered, sweatdropping as Tiesal was now angry.

" So that how it is, EH? Friends or not, I will blast that tiny ship of yours out of the skies!" he yelled and the cannons on the side of the ship fired at the gang, Leorina quickly turned the wheel and luckily dodged most. Tat, splited herself and both of her white and black versions got the cannons ready and fired back, hitting the sides, but no effect.

" Damn! This ship does has tough armor, but it has to have a weak spot somewhere..." Leorina cursed a bit, Klonoa looks around in the skies, seeing some mini airships were coming at them, servebots controlling them. The cabbit goes to where his backpack he left lying, scrambling through it to find his arm cannon and goes back to the side to shoot spike balls at the airships. Specter throws useless objects at the ships using his telekinesis, destorying a few and now thinking about the ship's weaknesses.

_* It's improved...but we some source to break those wings...*_ he thought for those were the first weak spots. Then again, he doubts for the Bonnes may have change something. All they know is that they have to choose, very fast.

* * *

><p>" So I told Daisy that she doesn't have to worry about the old fellow for Toadette said that she was going to make sure that he gets back to good health," Luigi finished his story as Peach, Zelda, Mario, Pit and Kirby clapped." That's very nice to know that everything is fine over there! Not only that, it's very nice as well for Kirby to come up with this pinic!" the princess giggled as the pink ball nodded." No problem, Princess Peach! I mean, with no Bowser, Ganondorf or any other creep coming with evil's ugly face, this was a perfect time to get well deserved vacation!" Kirby exclaimed as they had snacks and drinks in a basket, Zelda turns to see Link sitting under a tree with Pikachu.<p>

There was a serious expressions on thier face, staring straight ahead of them. She follows it, now surprised to see very far from the distance, explosions occuring in the skies." Guys, look!" she shouted as everyone turned, seeing battle from skies." Kirby! Give me-a something to get a better view!" Mario asked as the pink puffball finds binoculars in the basket for the red plumber and throws it.  
>Mario catches it and looks through, seeing the Gesellschaft taking many hits from Leorina's ship, not a single scratch. He looks up, finding a flying fortress very far above in the stratosphere. In fact, the ships move higher every one inch as they continue their battle." I think I have-a very good idea on why we haven't got-a any trouble from Bowser!" Mario grunted as Pit takes the item from Mario to look as well, then spotting something heading towards the scene.<p>

" There's another ship!" Luigi pointed out and everyone looked, Kirby manages to give everyone binoculars to see that the Flutter was heading towards them. Standing outside the top of the airship was Sonic and a boy in blue armor _(Megaman Volnutt "Trigger")_ and both unaware that another large ship was following them from behind." Look, it's Sonic!" Peach exclaimed as Pit bit his lip." And I can tell that he's about to get ambushed! Mario, I think we need to help them..." the angel said concerned as Mario looks at Luigi, his younger brother also has the same idea. The plumbers takes out a feather, a puff of smoke for golden yellow capes were on their backs.

" Okay! Me, Luigi, Pikachu and Link will help Sonic. Pit and Kirby, you two go help that ship over there! Peach and Zelda, just stay safe for we'll be back.." Mario explained the plan, Peach nodded as she and Zelda watch the heroes go off.

Down below the hills and watching the flying heroes split _(Mario and Luigi are holding on to Link's arms to give him airborne with Pikachu on his head)_stood a girl. She had wavy grey-greenish, short hair and dark green eyes. The girl wore a black hat with a yellow ribbon, an orange shirt with diamond-like blue buttons and dark green collar. Her skirt is also green with a faint flowery pattern, but a lot lighter. A closed, dark blue "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords wrapped around her torso and attached to each dark blue heart on her black shoes, the satori like human stared curiously above.

" No danmaku? The outside world is strange..." she whispered to herself, Koishi decided to go beyond the Geneskyo borders. Sadly, it took her to realize that it warped the satori to a foreign world. So far, the ones flying to the massive scene are the first thigns she sees. Perhaps she arrived in war?

" Oh, that looks scary~culu!" a voice cried, Koishi turns her head to see a white small creature. It had short ears with purple tips, green eyes with short arms and stubby feet with purple ends on them as well. He had the Zero Unit on his forehead, the creature staing at the fortress with the battle occuring." Excuse me?" Koishi asked as the digimon looked at her and back at the sky.

" Doesn't it look scary to you, culu? I mean, I've seen flamethrowers and explosions, but that huge floating monster in the sky~culu?" he asked and the girl looked up, more confused then before._* It's a monster? Doesn't look like one...I mean, where it's eyes?* _Koishi pondered.  
>" Not really. I'm used to danger in my world with bigger explosions from Okuu or some youkai, why should I?" she asked and takes a pause, finding it rude to not introduce herself." Oh, how unmannerly of me! I'm Koishi Komeiji!" she fixed her mistake as the digimon nodded." Oh hi, culu! I'm Calumon~culu! I'm saying that it looks like one to me, culu!" Calumon replied, his ears grew bigger due to exciment from her introduction.<p>

" Well it does look rather strange to me, but it has no eyes. It has no danmaku which means I can take down if I want to! Maybe I should check it out and see what's inside of it~!" Koishi said curiously, the girls flies off into the skies in levitation." Wait...culu..." Calumon called, the digimon watched the satori girl fly off._* Danmaku? Is that a some type power?* _he wondered, making descions in his head or guess what she said about danmaku.

The first image was a giant nuclear explosion.

" HEY~CULU! WAIT FOR ME~CULU!" Calumon cried, he flies off after her for he didn't want to be by himself nor let Koishi try making of what he just imaged.

* * *

><p><em>Me: And I finally finished this chapter! Will Sonic find Specter (along with Klonoa) to demand answers of this 'ulitmate' plan or will he run into trouble from the ship following him? How long can Leorina's ship hold out as Klonoa thinks of a plan? Will Mario and his pals help them out? And what about Koishi and Calumon? Will they help or make the situatuion worse then it was now? Find out next time on the next part! Review, please!<em>


End file.
